rosarium
by marinated
Summary: Wil—Peran cameo yang ditawarkan kawan lama memaksa Wil melakukan pemurnian betulan. "Aktrismu sedang kerasukan!" exorcist!AU


**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet. **no commercial profit taken.**

 **Warning** mengambil inspirasi dari film **stigmata** (jadul ya ww). franklin james dan jimmy adalah OC. Figuran sekali pakai dan kurang penting. klise. **kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

 **a/n** hasil RP yang diedit-edit dan dirapikan lagi. kalo nggak salah tadi cuma 2k, terus kenapa melar jadi 3.5k ini yegadz orzorz

oh ya, niatnya bakal bikin os di mana anak-anak zola adalah exorcist. jadi semacam, 1 os = 1 petualangan mereka dalam membasmi roh www. niatnya dipublish dalam os mandiri, jadi gak punya tanggungan mc #ngeeng. baru niat sih. #yha

happy reading.

* * *

 **rosarium**

by sabun cair

* * *

Ini adalah yang publik tahu tentang Tonio Carattino: satu, ia adalah sutradara muda yang sedang getol menggoreskan namanya di industri perfilman melalui film-film buatannya; dua, ia yang bertanggung jawab atas pembuatan Desperado, sebuah film berdurasi 150 menit yang masuk di banyak nominasi pada festival film di Perancis tahun lalu; tiga, sebuah rumah film baru saja menggelontorkan banyak dana agar Tonio mau menjadi sutradara dalam proyek mereka.

Sementara itu, ini adalah hal-hal yang publik tidak tahu berkenaan dengan Tonio Carattino: satu, dia bersekolah di sekolah menengah yang sama dengan Wil; dua, dia adalah seorang _movie-freak_ yang rela dilabel 'pengganggu' demi keberlangsungan film bodohnya, tiga; ini mungkin sifatnya pribadi, tapi rasanya tetap harus dijabarkan bahwa Wil SANGAT tidak menyukainya. Belum tahap benci, tapi berada di dekat pria berambut cokelat cepak itu cukup untuk membuatnya memutar bola mata dan melempar sarkasme berkali-kali.

Sedikit membuka memoar kecil, dulu sekali Tonio pernah memohon agar Wil mau membantunya membuat film sederhana.

Itu adalah sebuah film pendek yang (diniatkan) bergenre fiksi ilmiah. Tentu saja melibatkan seorang siswa berseragam lab dan laboratorium dan beberapa cairan kimia. Wil menolak karena ia lebih fokus pada percobaan larutan yang akan jadi nilai tugas akhir, tetapi Tonio tetap menyudutkannya hingga ke ujung _ring_.

Kesal, Wil pun mencampurkan beberapa cairan kimia ke tabung reaksi. Sedikit ini dan itu, kemudian meledakkannya di depan kamera dan wajah Tonio. Itu bukan cairan berbahaya, untungnya. Hanya saja kulit Tonio jadi biru, seperti baru ketumpahan bubuk pewarna. Dan Wil pun di- _blacklist_ dari laboratorium Kimia selama seminggu akibat hal itu.

Kyo, adiknya, adalah manusia yang berani tertawa paling keras saat mengetahui hal tersebut.

Dan kini, Wil terpaksa terjebak di sebuah gereja kecil di wilayah Belo Quinto untuk pengambilan gambar film yang sedang Tonio kerjakan. Hebat.

"Ini adalah sebuah film horor dengan sedikit bumbu konspirasi. Jika kutunjukkan _script_ -nya, aku bertaruh seporsi besar _gelatto_ jika kau akan tertarik, Wil. Kau harus bergabung dengan kami!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena kau adalah _exorcist_ sungguhan!" Suara Tonio di seberang sambungan ketika itu terdengar begitu bersemangat. "Kautahu, akan ada sedikit sentuhan berbeda jika seorang pengusir roh profesional yang main di film ini. Mau, kan? Ayolah, kita teman lama!"

Benar. Wil kini telah memutuskan menjadi _exorcist_ adalah jalan hidupnya. Bukan keinginan dari awal, sebetulnya. Hanya saja ia dan kedua adiknya telah diberkati kemampuan. Sebuah kepekaan terhadap roh dan mahkluk-makhluk tak kasat mata yang begitu tinggi, jauh melebihi manusia biasa.

Bakat yang katanya diturunkan dari kedua orangtua—yang dulunya merupakan dua orang pengoleksi benda seni, lalu kemudian banting setir jadi pembersih roh-roh jahat setelah sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat mereka mampu melihat hal-hal di luar dunia normal.

Awalnya Wil tak menyukai bakat yang ia miliki. Siapa yang senang ketika setiap hari mendapati hantu-hantu yang badannya rusak sebelah atau bahkan tak punya wajah beterbangan di sekitarmu? Beberapa dari mereka bahkan muncul ketika kau sedang punya urgensi yang begitu mendesak di kamar mandi.

Ampun, deh. Ketimbang dibilang keren, Wil lebih senang menyebutnya _merepotkan_.

Tapi hidup hanya perkara pilihan. Dan dari sekian banyak pilihan, Wil beserta kedua adiknya memilih untuk beradaptasi dengan _bakat_ itu. Kemudian, entah bagaimana cerita rincinya, mereka pun berakhir sebagai sekelompok kecil _exorcist._

Lucu, ya. Terdengar seperti premis sebuah _shounen manga._

Yuu, adik Wil yang paling kecil, bahkan selalu membuat kelakar kenakan tentang itu.

"Tiga bersaudara pembasmi roh-roh jahat! CIAAAT!"

Dan selanjutnya anak usia enam belas itu mental ditendang Wil.

Mengenyampingkan semua itu, sebetulnya kabar tentang keberadaan kelompok _exorcist_ mereka pelan-pelan mulai diketahui umum. Ada seorang warga yang mengunggah video waktu penugasan mereka di gedung apartment yang tak terpakai ketika itu ke dunia maya dan yah, terungkaplah secara gamblang wajah-wajah mereka dan bagaimana teknis ketiga bersaudara itu bekerja.

Wil tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk tahu jika Tonio mengetahui dirinya merupakan _exorcist_ dari video tersebut.

Pria berambut legam itu mendesah berat. Butuh tiga hari untuk memutuskan, sebelum akhirnya membeli tiker pesawat ke Brazil. Menyetujui permintaan Tonio.

Serius. Wil menertawakan keputusannya dalam hati sepanjang perjalanan.

Untungnya (atau mungkin lebih tepat dibilang, sialnya), _script_ yang dijanjikan Tonio memang menarik. Mengambil inspirasi dari perdebatan besar yang terjadi di Vatikan puluhan tahun silam.

Kisahnya berputar pada Evelyn, seorang pekerja seks yang dirasuki arwah seorang pastur yang mati mengenaskan setelah dihukum akibat mengajarkan isi kitab dari St. Thomas—sebuah dokumen yang ditemukan di dekat Jerusalem, diklaim sebagai yang paling mendekati perkataan Yesus yang sebenarnya, namun Vatikan mengklaimnya sesat dan siapa pun yang percaya adalah kafir— setelah mendapat hadiah berupa rosario dari sang ibu yang kini tinggal di Roma.

Roh tersebut menggunakan tubuh Evelyn untuk menuliskan kembali isi kitab yang semasa hidup ia ajarkan dalam aksara Ibrani dan bahasa Aramaik, mendesak Vatikan untuk mengakui jika seluruh kitab dari para Santo yang mereka peganglah yang sesat.

Usut punya usut, rosario tersebut merupakan milik si Pastor yang mati. Salah satu petugas kebersihan yang mengurus mayatnya mengambil rosario tersebut, kemudian menjualnya pada pedagang cenderamata.

Menarik, sungguh. Wil bisa merasakan seberapa dalam riset dan waktu yang dihabiskan penulis skenario untuk membentuk cerita seperti ini.

Bagian skrip yang dianggap sesat itu memang sungguhan ada. Sebuah rahasia yang ditutup rapat. Dia juga sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa Tonio cukup pintar untuk tidak menyia-nyiakannya.

Peran Wil? Dia akan menjadi _cameo._ Salah seorang pastor korup yang dikirim Vatikan demi membantu tokoh laki-laki utama, yang merupakan seorang agen Vatikan, membebaskan jiwa Evelyn dari roh yang merasuki.

Wil muncul sebanyak 5 _scene_ dan dialognya hanya, "Vatikan mengirim kami," dan "Bapa telah menyucikan seluruh dosamu." Setelah itu dia mati ditusuk roh yang mengamuk.

Tidak buruk. Dia bisa melakukan ini.

* * *

Annabeth Bright atau kerap dipanggil Ann adalah aktris yang dibebankan peran sebagai Evelyn. Dia masih muda, kira-kira dua puluh dua atau tiga. Dianugerahi rambut pirang, kulit kecokelatan yang indah, serta senyum yang menawan, Annabeth tak butuh berusaha untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tapi untuk menjadi aktris profesional tidak cuma butuh cantik dan mampu menambat perhatian. Ada hal yang lebih besar dari pada itu.

"Cantik, huh?" Tonio muncul dari belakang ketika Wil sedang mengamati para kru mempersiapkan lokasi untuk Annabeth. Pria itu bicara dengan bahasa Italia hanya agar para kru yang merupakan orang Amerika tidak menguping. "Dia baru bermain di tiga judul film sebagai sidekick. Dia punya bakat, jadi kuberikan peran Evelyn padanya."

"Oh?" Wil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menjawab dengan bahasa yang sama. Wil fasih beberapa bahasa asing, salah satunya adalah Italia. "Kau membiarkan filmmu dijadikan batu loncatan untuk kariernya? Bijaksana sekali."

"Dia juga membiarkanku menggunakannya sebagai batu loncatan untuk karierku." Sutradara berdarah Italia tersebut menepuk pundak kanan Wil, tersenyum sambil masih belum mengalihkan pandangan dari Annabeth. "Kautahu, aku lebih suka menyebut ini sebagai taruhan. Kami berdua sama-sama sedang menjajaki industri besar, jadi kami berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak mengacaukan apa pun."

"Kau menyukai Annabeth."

Tonio tertawa atas perkataan Wil yang blak-blakan. "Dia gadis yang menyenangkan dan, kautahu, bersinar dengan sangat terang ( _bright_ )."

"Yeah, Bright. Itu namanya."

"Lucu sekali." Tonio melirik pada Wil selama setengah menit, sebelum berkata, "Apa kelihatan sekali?"

"Kau mau jawaban jujur atau jawaban yang menyenangkan hatimu?"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Kalau kau mau jawaban yang menyenangkan hati maka akan kujawab jika kau terlihat seperti akan menciumnya kapan saja. Tapi jika kau mau jawaban jujur, kau terlihat seperti _womanizer_ yang sudah siap mengajaknya _check in_ di sebuah hotel begitu pekerjaan ini selesai."

Tonio melotot atas jawaban Wil. Menunggu selama beberapa detik supaya kawan lamanya itu mengatakan sesuatu yang menyatakan jika ia sedang bercanda. Tetapi Wil bergeming di tempatnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan bicara.

Hal itu membuat Tonio mengeluarkan umpatan yang terdengar seperti, _sialan_ , dalam bahasa Italia, kemudian menghampiri para kru. Ia mengecek seberapa jauh persiapan, kemudian memulai pengambilan gambar hari itu.

* * *

"Kalian tidak bisa membawa dia begitu saja. Dia korban di sini, bukan bahaya." Dialog sarat emosi itu diucapkan oleh Franklin James, pria yang mengemban peran sebagai Theodore, pastor sekaligus agen Vatikan yang pertama kali menemukan Evelyn di kondisi kerasukan. Dia jugalah yang kemudian akan menjadi _love-interest_ bagi Evelyn.

Wil dan satu orang lain yang juga menjadi _cameo_ sebagai kiriman dari Vatikan (namanya Jimmy, kalau ia tak salah ingat) berdiri berhadapan dengan Franklin.

Mereka sedang ada di salah satu _scene_ klimaks. Di mana Vatikan mulai mengetahui kasus yang Evelyn alami dan menganggapnya sebagai ancaman. Mereka pun mengutus dua orang untuk membawa Evelyn ke Vatikan.

Kini, Annabeth tengah berakting pingsan setelah beberapa menit sebelum Wil datang diceritakan sempat dirasuki lagi. Gadis itu menggunakan setelan piyama kebesaran dengan jaket cokelat milik Theodore, serta mengalungi rosario penyebab masalah.

"Vatikan mengirim kami," ujar Wil, satu langkah maju diambil. Pria itu mengingat perannya, kemudian berusaha bersikap layaknya seorang agen yang ingin melindungi sesuatu, namun di satu waktu juga memiliki kepentingan sendiri.

Yah, kendati peran ini Wil terima dengan setengah hati, tapi ia bukan tipikal orang yang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah. Wil selalu menjunjung tinggi totalitas. Dia bahkan hapal secara sekilas, apa-apa saja dialog yang nanti akan diucapkan para pemeran dalam _scene_ ini.

Setelah ini, Theodore akan maju, menghardik dua agen Vatikan yang datang. Berkata bahwa ia tak peduli.

"Aku tidak lagi peduli bahwa kalian kiriman Vatikan!"

Lalu setelah kata Vatikan lepas dari mulut Theodore, Evelyn akan bangun. Dalam kondisi kerasukan.

"Vatikan." Annabeth menggumam pelan, kemudian—Tap!

Ia bangun dalam satu gerakan, lalu lekas memegang kerah Jimmy. Matanya melotot.

Respon gadis itu kepalang cepat sehingga seluruh pemain yang berada di sana sempat kelihatan kaget. _Akting yang bagus_ , pikir Wil.

Pengambilan gambar terus dilakukan.

Setelah adegan ini, Wil mencoba mengingat apa yang ada di naskah, Evelyn akan mencengkeram kerah Jimmy erat-erat. Bicara sesuatu tentang Kebenaran dan Tuhan.

Mereka menunggu. Tetapi yang keluar dari mulut Annabeth adalah serak yang meneriakkan bahasa yang—bahasa yang tak satu pun orang di sini mengerti.

Para kru di belakang kamera mulai saling melirik, sementara Wil merasakan rambut halus di belakang lehernya meremang.

 _Apa yang sedang terjadi?_

Seolah menyadari jika semua yang tengah terjadi tidak benar, raut wajah Jimmy berubah makin pucat dan seperti ingin menangis. Tetapi Annabeth kemudian berteriak sekali lagi, masih dalam bahasa yang tak dapat dimengerti, mengangkat tubuh pria itu dan melemparkannya begitu saja hingga menabrak dinding. Nyaris menabrak patung Bunda Maria di sudut.

Suara terkesiap para kru yang menahan napas mengudara. Dan ketika melihat Annabeth baru saja melempar seorang pria berbobot tak kurang dari delapan puluh kilogram ke udara, Wil langsung sadar bahwa ini bukan lagi akting.

Bukan.

 _Bagus sekali. Ini benar-benar hari sial._

Wil mengerang dalam hati kala kepala Annabeth menoleh kepadanya. Memandang Wil tepat di mata. Melotot. Ada kerutan di sekujur tubuh dan Wil yakin itu bukan efek make up.

Tubuh gadis muda itu sedang ditempati oleh sesosok roh yang amat tua. Dan menyimpan kemarahan begitu dalam.

Dari tempatnya berdiri kini, Wil berharap Tonio menghentikan pengambilan gambar, tetapi pria itu bergeming. Kamera tetap aktif dan perekam suara tetap menyala.

Setelah ini, Wil mungkin akan menendang pria itu ke jurang.

"Kenapa kalian menghalangi kami?" kali ini Annabeth bertanya dalam bahasa Italia, suaranya terdengar seperti seorang pria.

Wil mengernyit, mencoba memahami situasi. Roh di dalam tubuh Annabeth bisa jadi siapa saja. Dia tidak punya informasi ataupun membawa senjata maupun alat pendukung _exorcism_. Jadi, yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanya memasang mata dan telinga, mencoba menarik-narik kesimpulan dari kondisi yang ada.

"Hentikan syutingnya!" Jimmy merangkak susah payah dari posisinya, tak bisa menyembunyikan badannya yang gemetaran. Teror memenuhi wajah. "Ini tidak ada dalam naskah! Hentikan!"

Annabeth menatap Jimmy murka. Dia tiba-tiba saja melompat—nyaris seperti terbang. Serius. Wil seperti sedang melihat pemain laga beraksi tanpa tali.

Gadis pirang itu kemudian menindih pria itu tepat di dada. Satu tangan mencekik leher Jimmy hingga ia kesulitan mengambil napas, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang mata Jimmy.

Perlahan tapi pasti, telunjuk itu bergerak. Dari pipi, ke kelopak, lalu mencongkel mata kiri si _cameo_.

Dan Jimmy berteriak. Berteriak. Berteriak.

Teriakannya menyayat telinga siapa pun yang mendengar.

Beberapa kru perempuan menutup mulut dan hidung mereka. Sebagian kecil berlari keluar, entah menangis atau mencari bantuan.

"Jika kalian tidak bisa melihat kebenaran, maka seharusnya kalian tidak lagi butuh mata! Hah!"

Kemudian bola mata itu dilempar. Jatuh sekepalan tangan jauhnya dari Franklin.

Pria besar itu langsung jatuh ke lantai, kehilangan nyali dan energi kala bola mata hijau Jimmy menatapnya.

"Carattino," Wil berteriak, setengah mengumpat, "tak bisakah kau menghentikan semua ini dulu?!"

"Tidak perlu." Kendati krunya menatap Tonio aneh, pria itu tetap melambai. "Teruskan. Ambil semua gambarnya."

"Kau ini sinting, ya?! Aktrismu sedang kerasukan!"

"Dan?" nada suara Tonio terdengar dingin kali ini. "Kami punya seorang _exorcist_ profesional di sini. Lalu apa masalahnya?"

 _Sialan._ Si Carattino itu menyerahkan beban tanggung jawab di sini pada Wil. Brengsek memang.

 _Sialan kuadrat._

Wil mengerang kesal kemudian, menyadari tak memiliki pilihan lain, ia pun berlari pada Annabeth. Tangannya memegangi lengan gadis itu, menahan agar tak lagi melukai Jimmy yang sudah nyaris pingsan. Tak lagi ia pedulikan kamera yang menyala atau kru yang menonton atau Tonio yang bajingan.

Di saat yang bersamaan, bandul rosario yang dikenakan Annabeth bergoyang. Dan setiap kali benda itu bergerak, kepala Wil menghadirkan kilasan-kilasan yang tak beraturan.

Seorang pria tua dengan baju pastor.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang menangis.

Seorang pria tua lain yang memeluk rosario sambil berdoa. Menangis. Tenggelam dalam emosi.

Memori-memori terkumpul di dalam rosario itu. Memori yang begitu kuat. Sepertinya ada begitu banyak perasaan yang tersimpan di sana, hingga mampu merekam dan menyimpan kenangan pemiliknya.

Wil mengumpat satu kali lagi di dalam hati.

Ada bakat lain yang menurun pada Wil dan kedua adiknya. Pertama, bakat untuk melihat dan merasakan kehadiran makhluk halus.

Kedua, bakat istimewa yang berbeda antara satu dan yang lainnya.

Yang Wil miliki adalah kemampuan untuk mengintip dan memanipulasi masa lalu. Ia bisa mendapatkan penjelasan atau bahkan memprediksi masa depan dengan belajar dari masa lalu. Kemampuan yang hebat, kata Kyo. Namun Wil tidak berpikir demikian.

Bagi Wil, kemampuannya ini seperti sebuah kutukan. Karena ia jadi bisa mengintip masa lalu semua orang tanpa ijin. Rasanya seperti kau baru saja merusak privasi orang-orang tersebut. Dan semenjak kegiatan pemurnian yang terekam oleh warga tersebut, ia jadi makin sering melihat kilasan memori milik orang lain. Seolah-olah kepalanya menjadi lebih peka pada semua benda yang menyimpan memori. Menganggap mereka semua sebagai sebuah 'kepala'.

Sialnya, Wil masih sering kehilangan kontrol sehingga tanpa sadar telah mengintip masa lalu mereka. Dia tidak menyukainya dan masih mencari cara agar ia dapat mengendalikan mereka semua.

... Tapi kalau di saat begini, kemampuannya tidak bisa dibilang tidak menolong, sih...

Eh. Kalau begitu, mungkin benda ini adalah penyebabnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Wil mengambil rosario dari leher Annabeth. Mata gadis itu masih melotot, sebelum kerut-kerut di wajahnya memudar dan Annabeth jatuh ke belakang. Hilang kesadaran dengan begitu dramatis.

Di tangan Wil, rosario itu terasa panas. Seperti menyimpan begitu banyak kemarahan.

Dia terdiam sejenak, teringat pada pemurnian bersama Yuu sebulan lalu. Di mana keduanya tak bisa memurnikan roh di besmen sebuah villa tua, kemudian berakhir memanggil kenalan orangtua mereka yang, tentunya, merupakan _exorcist_ dengan jam terbang lebih tinggi.

Yang datang ketika itu adalah seorang pemuda seumuran Kyo. Ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yukio Yuuma. Kini tinggal di sebuah kapel pinggir kota dan merupakan anak asuh dari seorang biarawan di situ (sang biarawan adalah kenalan dekat orangtua Wil). Yuuma mengajari mereka sebuah mantra mudah, yang bisa digunakan kendati kau bukan _exorcist_ tingkat atas.

 _"Ini mantra umum, tetapi cukup kuat untuk mengunci sementara roh di dalam sebuah benda. Jadi kau punya cukup waktu untuk memanggil bantuan ataupun mempersiapkan ritual pemurnian yang rumit untuk menghadapi mereka nanti. Perhatikan baik-baik."_

Wil memutuskan jika ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mempraktekan pelajarannya waktu itu.

Ia memeluk kedua telapak tangan, meletakkan rosario di antara tangannya. Menarik napas sejenak untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen, sebelum membisikkan mantra sederhana yang Yuuma ajarkan.

 _"Rest eternal grant them, O Lord; and let the light perpetual shine upon them."_

Dan pelan-pelan, rosario yang panas turun suhunya. Lalu panas itu menghilang sama sekali.

Wil telah mendorong perasaan jahat di dalam benda itu. Untuk Hanya untuk sementara. Dia harus segera kembali ke markas, menemukan seluruh peralatan _exorcist_ -nya, kemudian memurnikan benda itu.

Sinar keemasan yang hangat mengguyur Wil ketika itu. Persis seperti lampu sorot pada pertunjukkan teater, meskipun sebetulnya itu hanya cahaya senja.

Annabeth pelan-pelan siuman. Dan ketika melihat Wil yang masih duduk tenang di depannya, dengan Rosario di tangan dan dandanan ala pastor, ia tak kuasa menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti;

"... Bapa..."

* * *

Syuting dinyatakan selesai tak lama setelah Annabeth siuman. Jimmy dilarikan ke rumah sakit—tapi sepertinya pria itu telah terlalu lama kesakitan sehingga pihak dokter tak bisa menyelamatkannya.

Yang bisa sedikit melegakan adalah kenyataan Jimmy yang tak lagi punya keluarga. Jadi, pihak Tonio hanya akan memberikan keterangan pada polisi. Walaupun tentu saja, Wil yakin Tonio akan menerima omelan yang sangat keras atau bahkan hadiah menginap di bui selama beberapa lama atas kelalaiannya. Tapi sepertinya Tonio tidak terlalu peduli. Ia bersemangat dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

Tonio bersikeras akan menggunakan setiap adegan yang tadi untuk bagian penutup filmnya. Bagian Jimmy dan Wil yang berteriak minta syuting dihentikan tentu akan diedit.

Wil sesungguhnya sudah terlalu muak untuk bicara lagi pada Tonio, tapi dia masih harus meminta rekaman salinan suara Annabeth ketika kerasukan tadi. Juga menanyakan dari mana kru mendapatkan properti rosario yang Annabeth gunakan.

Untungnya, semua kru sangat kooperatif. Wil mendapat salinan rekaman dan seluruh informasi yang ia perlu kurang dari dua jam.

"Kami membeli itu dari pasar. Rosario yang kami siapkan ternyata tertinggal di hotel. Kami ... ehm ... sempat mengambil foto dengan itu, jadi sepertinya lupa dimasukkan kembali. Benar-benar sebuah kelalaian. Maafkan kami."

Penulis skenario juga memberikan beberapa informasi tambahan tentang gereja yang mereka jadikan lokasi syuting hari ini. Ini disebabkan karena dialah yang meminta adegan tersebut dibuat di tempat ini. Karena memang pastor yang diceritakan menghantui Evelyn berasal dari sini.

"Dia meninggal lebih dari lima puluh tahun yang lalu." Terdiam sejenak. "Aku merasa semuanya juga menjadi salahku. Aku—astaga. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sebanyak apa maaf yang harus aku beri."

Pria berkacamata itu tampak sangat terpukul, dan Wil memberikan anggukan ringan. Tanda mengerti.

Setelahnya, Wil kembali terbang ke Jepang. Menenteng rosario.

Yukio Yuuma, pemuda yang waktu itu membantu Wil, kebetulan sedang berkunjung ke kediaman tiga bersaudara itu. Ia melihat Wil duduk di kursi dapur sambil tak henti memandangi rosario tersebut. Tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak berkomentar, "Benda itu menyimpan banyak sekali perasaan buruk. Apa yang terjadi?"

Wil mendongak, membiarkan Yuuma menarik kursi di depannya. Setelah berpikir selama beberapa detik, ia pun memutuskan memberitahu keseluruhan cerita pada pemuda berambut merah jambu tersebut. Bahkan juga tak ragu memberikan rekaman suara Annabeth.

"Kau kenal bahasa apa ini?" Wil bertanya ketika melihat pemuda berpotongan rambut rapi tersebut tersenyum simpul.

"Aramaik. Bahasa yang punya sejarah selama 3000 tahun," ia mengetuk telunjuk ke meja makan sebelum melanjutkan, "diyakini sebagai bahasa ibu Yesus."

"Tapi bahasa itu bukannya sudah punah sejak ... 1000 tahun yang lalu?" Wil jelas tidak percaya. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Bukannya punah, Wil. Bahasa itu hanya tidak digunakan lagi. Struktur katanya terbilang rumit. Meskipun begitu, masih ada beberapa orang yang mengerti Aramaik."

"Seperti?"

"Arkeolog, pendeta, sejarawan." Yuuma menjawab cepat. "Beberapa dari mereka masih mengenal Aramaik karena tuntutan profesi. Meski tentu saja, mereka hanya mengerti sebagian atau bahkan hanya kenal beberapa kata saja."

Yuuma berhenti sebentar, untuk menarik napas. Barulah menjawab pertanyaan Wil yang kedua.

"Kalau kau mau tanya bagaimana aku bisa yakin … yah, kakekku adalah seorang sejarawan, Wil. Waktu kecil aku sering melihat dia menerjemahkan banyak teks yang hurufnya tak kupahami. Jadi, aku banyak bertanya bahasa apa itu. Salah satunya adalah Aramaik."

"Jadi, kau bisa Aramaik?"

"Tak akan bilang begitu. Aku cuma bisa mengenal satu kata dan kebetulan diucapkan dalam rekaman ini. Itu hanya ada dalam bahasa Aramaik." Setelah mengatakan ini, Yuuma buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi aku tidak berpikir si pembicara juga paham Aramaik secara utuh. Karena ... yah, kau tahu, dia hanya mengulang-ulang frasa. Seperti hanya Itulah yang ia hapal dari seluruh Aramaik."

Itu adalah bantuan yang sangat besar. Sungguh.

Setelah mendapat kepingan besar informasi dari Yuuma, barulah Wil memberanikan diri mengintip memori di dalam Rosario. Menemukan fakta bahwa yang memiliki Rosario itu adalah seorang anak lelaki dari seorang pastor. Anak angkat, lebih tepatnya.

Dan bisa kalian tebak siapa pastor yang mengadopsi anak itu? Dia adalah pastor yang sama dengan hantu gentayangan yang ada di film besutan Tonio!

Jadi, kalau disederhanakan, pastor yang menyimpan dokumen penting dari St. Thomas mengangkat seorang anak lelaki. Dia mengasihi anak itu, bahkan hingga mengajarkan isi kitab rahasia tersebut dalam bahasa Aramaik—yang kemudian dihapal mati oleh si anak, karena ia begitu mengagumi ayah angkatnya.

Menjelang dewasa, si anak dipindah ke Belo Quinto. Menjadi pastor di gereja kecil yang tadi dijadikan lokasi syuting, mati dalam damai dua minggu yang lalu. Sementara Vatikan menangkap ayah angkatnya tak lama begitu mereka berpisah benua.

Ya. Sampai ke tahap ini, rupanya Wil menemukan fakta jika sang penulis skenario menarik kesimpulan yang salah dari riset filmnya. Sang pastor pemegang kitab tidak melarikan diri ke Brazil dan mati di sana. Yang berada di Brazil adalah anak angkatnya—sosok yang sepertinya tak banyak diketahui oleh khalayak ramai.

Sepertinya ada kekhawatiran yang begitu banyak, yang tersimpan dalam diri sang anak setelah perpisahan tersebut. Semua itu selalu ditumpahkan dalam doa, dan setiap kali ia memanjatkan doa, rosario itu selalu digenggam.

Pantaslah rosario itu menyimpan begitu banyak perasaan dan kenangan. Pantas pula arwah si anak yang resah melarikan diri ke rosario. Pun pantas jika roh jahat merasuk, mempermainkan seluruh kekhawatiran dan kemarahan dan perasaan tidak terima itu.

Wil meletakkan rosario tersebut di dalam kotak ketika pemurnian selesai dijalankan.

Memutuskan menyimpan benda itu sebagai kenang-kenangan.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

terima kasih sudah membaca. semua yang ada di cerita ini bisa ditelusuri lagi secara kasar lewat google, kalo pada kepo ww

kritik dan saran yang membangun amat dinanti.

sign,

sabun cair


End file.
